The present invention relates in general to materials handling vehicles and, more particularly, to an expanded operator's compartment for such vehicles which facilitates operation of the vehicles, particularly in a seated position. While the present invention is generally applicable to materials handling vehicles, it is described herein with reference to a fork lift truck, specifically a rider reach truck, for which it is particularly applicable and initially being used.
An important consideration in the design of fork lift trucks, such as a rider reach truck, is the width of the truck which is limited, to a great extent, by the width of existing aisles in warehouses. Generally speaking, fork lift trucks are preferably no wider than approximately 48 inches in order to provide ample room for turning the trucks, and in some cases, for two trucks to pass one another in an aisle. However, when the operator is provided with the option of sitting while operating the truck, the operator's compartment must be made wide enough to permit the operator to sit comfortably within the compartment.
For example, in the case of a rider reach truck in which the operator can stand, perch or sit, the operator's compartment must be made wide enough to permit the operator's feet to be placed on elevated auxiliary pedals when the operator is seated so that the operator's eyes can be maintained at substantially the same level as when the operator is standing or perching. Such a rider reach truck is disclosed in U.S. Provisional Patent Applications No. 60/057,375 filed Aug. 28, 1997 and entitled THREE POSITION SEAT ASSEMBLY FOR LIFT TRUCK; and, No. 60/058,101 filed Sep. 5, 1997 and entitled THREE POSITION SEAT ASSEMBLY FOR LIFT TRUCK which are incorporated herein by reference.
Since the total width of the truck is the sum of the motor compartment and the operator's compartment, it follows that the operator's compartment cannot be expanded without encroaching on the space occupied by the motor compartment, and particularly the space occupied by the traction motor of the truck. Accordingly, there is a need for an expanded operator's compartment for a fork lift truck, such as a rider reach truck, which comfortably accommodates a seated operator yet is compatible with the motor compartment of the truck. Preferably, a battery compartment and hydraulic system of the truck would be positioned such that they do not encroach on such an expanded operator's compartment.